Yoshirou Calderia
"You made your own weapons because you don't trust UGI Technology?" Taiidan Comrade "I don't trust anything but the work of my own hands." Yoshirou Calderia. Yoshirou Calderia is the son of Admiral Calderia. His father after his mother died did his best to be around his son. His mother died during childbirth which is a rarity and tends to catch attention. When he turned 8 years his father began to train him in military protocols to help his son as much as possible. But when he kept correcting his father on just minor issues he was conscripted into the military with his father saying "You think you can correct me, fine but these you won't be able to." When he corrected his first Drill Sergeant he soon regretted the decision to do so as they drilled him and cycled him for a total 72 hours straight until he couldn't move anymore. In the Barracks Life in the barracks was bad. Picked on do to his constant correcting of others. He eventually became a Selective mute and when asked if he wanted to correct somebody, he would just stand in stone silence. Of course not speaking also got him disciplined which eventually made it even more difficult due to lacking a good majority of cybernetics most Taiidans have. Eventually though he stopped stating his opinion ever and kept to himself building weapons and armour to relieve the stress he had been going through. By finally submitting he was within 12 years of training able to advance upward to the next rank. As an Officer As an officer, this is when he met his best friend Cypher 20 for the first time. Amidst his friend Yoshrou was active in his speech, to his friend he often asked if he could give him a run down on his superior officers so he would no how to avoid confraontation between each of the. As an officer, he got nicknamed the Silent Database, because his facial expressions inclined he had a lot to say on matters but would continually bite his tongue and refuse to give his opinion unless asked for it. As an junior officer he was finally a senior officer when he killed his first enemies on the battlefield. But when he had though he had used one of his own designed weapons which literally liquified his enemies into a pool of their own juices. His use of his own weapon and for the mercieless killing he orchestrated on the batlefield one him some respect, but not everyones. As a senior officer to be respected he would need to be responsible for much more. He would often tell his friend that he needs some kind of helmet to sleep at night because he couldn't handle the images he was seeing. Cypher 20 realizing it may come with less amount of cybernetics, told him that, killing men was a simple fact of life and you shouldn't have to worry about it. But then Yoshirou said that wasn't what he was losing sleep over, it was visions of people he had never seen before as if he had lived their lives in the past. Eventually, just a year before he was accepted as a captain, Yoshirou suffered his first nervous breakdown. At some point following this Nervous breakdown unknown orders from an unknown Person in high UGI command ordered for him to be elminated. The assassign never knew what him as Cypher 20 brought him down so that he could be questioned. 4600+ Ever since the end of Shao'Khan's rule, Yoshirou earned himself the title of Excuter as he was directly chosen repeatedly to publicly excute major criminals and collaboraters before the entire UGI and New Taiidan. He is held responsible as the being who personally excuted Rathal. Despite these achievements and numerous medals and awards, from the Shao'Khan Conflict, and Regant Wars, along with his diplomatic missions between the Jin'Huan and New Taidan and the UGI, Yoshirou Calderia rapidly became a depressed if not depraved man, who began to develop a tendency to drink to excess due to the bitterness of his life and that of his personal losses, as a result the current Emperor Valshiek Cafre following the other emperors death and his families death resulting in the lack of a line, and the revealing of Valshiek Cafre's linaige which gave him the throne, Valshiek Cafre plaqued him repeatedly with more tasks with the intent not to achieve something but shatter Yoshirou's mind. Del'Tras soon became responsible for having to report to Erex Malren on Yoshirou state of mind, as it was rapidly detoriating. Considering Yoshirou was near the breaking point Erex Malren, had him switched from his ship the Excuter to time of leave on a vaction world in the UGI. Despite the whooing of the populance and the gorgeous beauty of the planet kept sinking lower into despair. If Erex Malren wanted to reveal Yoshirou's true nature it would have to be soon becuase, in easily 12 to 14 months Yoshirou could become desperate enough to commit suicide. Relationships Yoshirou Calderia knows many people but only a few personally. Erex Malren: Yoshirou has a good relationship with his families friend, though he wonders why sometimes Erex Malren goes out of his way to help him. He also wonders if Erex Malren Knows something about him that even he himself isn't aware of. Admiral Calderia: His relationship with his father remains one of respect, but the orginal closeness they shared though is gone or at least for Yoshirou. His father on the other hand wants his son to remain like he was before the military training minus the constant correcting. His father often contacts Erex Malren for any intelligence he can dig up on what caused this loss of personality that his son once had. Del'tras: Del'tras is his best friend and trusts him with his life. He is to a degree aware that he is a Cypher agent, but keeps that a secret from everyone even his sister. When he assigned the Executer he gave Del'tras the command as his first officer of three. Kara Calderia: His sister is perhaps the dearest thing there is to him, he always told her that if she were ever harmed in any way he would make the ones who caused it be paid back by extinction. His realtionship with his sister is unique and at times break a lot of Taiidan Conduct regarding their women. Yoshirou looks to her to back him up when he has not the physical or respectful edge of his crew and superiors. In return she looks to him for strategic and technological support. Marriage: Sicily Oni're: When he married Sicily he was infacuated with her and looked forward to a long time with her. Nearly two years into the marraige though Shao' Khan rose to power and it was revealed that his wife was one of Shao'Khan's offspring as well as one of his intellignece officers. Nearly ten years later she was put on trial following Shao'Khan's second assumed demise. Following the trial she was convicted and confirmed guilty. Cruelly chosen by the council due to the death of all known relatives of the Taiidan Emperor's (minus Erex Malren who was recieving treatment for wounds sustained during the final battle) Yoshirou was told to be his wife's excutioner before the council and all who gathered among the military leaders. As he fired veins around his eyes began to bulge. As she fell though he turned to look at the council, then his left eye exploded the blood built up behind it at such a high pressure the whole eye exploded and the blood itself no longer black was a sickly yellow. With his right eye looking at his weapon he tossed it aside, and left the room, with in the room left in a brief moment of shock. Famous quotes: "I have trained in Hell," Taiidan Black Codex Operative "You may think you have trained in hell, I live in hell." Yoshirou Calderia. Category:UGI Personnel